


Inside your mind

by thestoriesthatiwrite



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesthatiwrite/pseuds/thestoriesthatiwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small story that takes place after Jem and Tessa's wedding in London. Magnus has something on his mind and it's not what Alec thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside your mind

Their London hotel room was probably the fanciest room Alec had ever been in. He could have easily fitted in the bed four times, the sheets were soft and smelled like lavender. The large door on the left led to a big balcony overlooking the Thames. Magnus was sitting in one of the chairs enjoying the last rays of sunshine in nothing but a bathrobe. Alec grabbed the towel and dried his hair. They had just gotten out of the bathtub and even though everything had seemed normal, Alec sensed something had been on the warlock’s mind. He put on his own matching red robe and poured them both a glass of red wine from the mini-fridge. Wine usually does the trick, Alec thought. He walked onto the balcony and sat down in the chair next to his boyfriend, placing the glasses on the table in between them.

“Nice view.” He said, admiring the scenery in front of him.

“And considerably better than the one Clary and Jace have.”

“How do you know that?”

“Instagram.” Magnus said matter-of-factly. But the confused look in Alec’s face must have shown. “It’s a website on the internet where you can post pictures. Clary has one.”

“Oh. Great, I’m sure I’ll sleep better known that.” Alec never really got the hype with the internet. It was practically useless for shadowhunters to begin with, he understood the appeal to mundanes though or to Magnus - Gossip, downloading, buying new furniture and clothes all without having to leave the house.

“I have one too, you know.” Magnus announced. “Though it’s filled with picture of you sleeping.” He said seriously.

“What? Why would you take pictures of me sleeping?”

“Cause you do this adorable thing with your lips.”

Alec blushed. “I do not.”

“Yeah. You do.”

“Fine, I do. But why take pictures of it.”

“Just saving memories.”

“Of me sleeping?”

“I take pictures of you when you are awake too. Yesterday I took one while you were making coffee in the kitchen.”

“For the whole world to see, apparently.”

“No. I was joking about the Instagram part.” Magnus explained. “Besides I know you took a picture of me today, to save the moment.”

“Well, you just looked very handsome and Maia wanted to see your suit.” Magnus really had looked gorgeous and if you asked Alec he outshone them all.

“I see. But you looked very handsome too. You were probably the prettiest shadowhunter there, apart from the groom obviously. That is the wedding rule.”

“Obviously. Jem looked very handsome. They both did.”

“Happiness often makes a person more attractive. And what could be a more joyous occasion than your own wedding day.” Magnus grinned and took a sip from the wine. Alec had left his untouched.

The sun had set in the meantime and only the light of two candles were illuminating the balcony. Something was on his mind again, Alec could tell. He just wished Magnus would bring it up himself. He didn’t want to be that person that constantly asked what the other was thinking. When they had gotten back together Magnus had shared a lot of his own history with him. Some parts were easier for the man to tell than others. He didn’t want to make him feel bad or force him to share more uneasy memories with him. What if today had brought back a memory of someone he once wanted to marry. Maybe Magnus had another person on his mind right now. Someone whom he had loved and lost. It was never easy for Alec to think about his boyfriend’s past lovers, though he did think he was dealing with it better. He no longer lashed out or got irrationally jealous. Now there was just this sting. This smallest irritation crawling underneath his skin. It wasn’t that he blamed Magnus or was angry with him. He just hadn’t fully come to terms yet with his immortality and the fact that in the end Alec would become one of many. Even if he grew old and died of old age, Magnus would move on, date other people and in five hundred years or more, he would be but a blip in time. Maybe that was hardest on him. Magnus was his whole world and would be till the day he died, but he could never be Magnus’s.

“I’m heading to bed.” He decided. If Magnus wanted to mourn some former lover, he could do that alone.

“You haven’t even finished your wine yet and besides the clock has yet to strike midnight.”

“It’s been a long day.” Alec excused. “Good night.” He walked inside and took off the bathrobe and crawled underneath the white sheets. He loved the way silken sheets felt against his skin. Always had. He looked at the door and saw Magnus enter, closing the door behind him. The warlock walked towards the bed, took of his robe exposing Alec to his naked self and crawled under the sheets with him.

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked placing his arm around Alec.“I never get a kiss goodnight when something is wrong.” He felt the soft touch of his lips at the nape of the neck for a small second. “Talk to me.” 

Alec turned to lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. “I just wanted to give you some alone time with your thoughts.” 

“Okay… continue.” Why was Magnus so good in knowing when there was more to be said, Alec wondered, was he such an open book to him. 

“I just figured today might bring back some memories of past lovers. Something’s been on your mind all afternoon till now. So…” 

“Ah, I see… You know, I’ve never wanted to marry anyone of my past lovers. Not really. I liked the idea, but I never wanted it. Nor would I if I could travel back in time and do it all over.” 

“Then what has been occupying your mind so much.” Alec turned to face him. His cat eyes always shone a little in the dark. It was one of the things about Magnus’s features he loved the most. Magnus sighed. 

“Alright. I’ll tell you. But you have to promise not to freak out.” 

“I promise I will not freak out.” Though he was a little more nervous than he had been before Magnus had said that. 

“I was thinking that we don’t have a bridge, and the tablecloths didn’t match the napkins, and the music, though fun to dance on, would be all wrong if we were on the beach.” Magnus hurried the words along a bit and with each word spoken Alec became more confused. 

“What?” Alec asked. “Let’s just begin at the start. What was wrong with the bridge?” 

“Nothing. It had great sentimental value. It was perfect for them.” 

“Then the problem is…” 

“You are just going to think this silly…” Alec grabbed Magnus hand and kissed it softly. 

“If it matters to you, it could never be silly to me.” 

Magnus smiled. “We don’t have a bridge. We don’t have a place that is special to us. Like the bridge is special to them.” 

“True, but New York has a lot of bridges, so it’s not like we couldn’t find one we like.” Alec tried consoling him. 

Magnus laughed “Not what meant.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“Not your fault. I’m not being very specific. I just don’t want to say something prematurely and scare you off.” 

“Just say it. I already promised I wouldn’t freak out and if I do you have my full permission to erase my memory of the whole conversation.” 

“Okay. Let hope I won’t need to do that.” Magnus took a deep breath. “I was thinking about our wedding.” 

“Our wedding?” 

“Yes. Our wedding. When you and I get married.” 

Alec felt a warm feeling in his stomach, he was very sure his cheeks were flushed and his heart was beating frantically. “You want to marry me?” 

“I would like to. One day. Yes. At least I think I do. I’m pretty sure I do. Someday, not tomorrow, but definitely someday.” 

“Oh… So you were thinking about our wedding today.” Alec smiled, feeling very flattered and happiness filled his heart. 

“Well, yeah. Indoors or outdoors. Lilies or Roses. Modern music or classics.” Magnus was starting to ramble and Alec didn’t quite know how to response to all this, so he went with his instinct and kissed him. Hard and passionately. He could feel Magnus slip his hand behind his back to pull him closer. When they broke apart, Magnus grinned. “I’m going to guess, you don’t hate the idea of marrying me.”

“Of course not. Though I’m not sure how a wedding between two men is supposed to go, but I’m sure we can figure that out, we have enough time for that.” This time Magnus kissed him and rolled Alec on his back, Magnus on top him.

“So, it’ll be okay, if someday I’ll get down on one knee and properly ask you to marry me.”

“More than okay. Though I might beat you to it.” Alec coyly smiled before his lips were recaptured by his lover’s.

“I love you.” Magnus whispered softly as if he believed the walls had ears and only Alec were to hear these words.

“I love you too.” He said as he waited for the butterflies in his stomach to disappear. Maybe being one of many wasn’t such a bad thing. If he could be the first for Magnus in so many ways, it would be impossible for him to be forgotten.


End file.
